A study in 221B
by Emerald has been Cumberbatched
Summary: Just a series of oneshots.
1. Dancing

**Author's note: My first 221B! Hopefully this will become a series of oneshots I make when I'm bored. **

**I recommend listening to Alesha Dixon's "The boy does nothing" when you read this XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song nor BBC's Sherlock**

* * *

John was just about to open the door to the flat when the sound of some overly cheery song hit his ears, he rushed to open the door and was shocked at the sight that reached his eyes.

Sherlock was parading around the flat in his dressing gown, singing along to a song on the radio.

_Does he wash up, never wash up_

_Does he clean up, no he never cleans up_

_Does he brush up, he never brushed up_

_He does nothing, the boy does nothing! _

John hid a laugh as he watched the display in front of him, Sherlock was unaware of John's presence and continued to sing along. John couldn't believe that the deep baritone of his voice could actually make the song sound so good.

Sherlock finally finished the final notes of the song and turned to find John in the doorway, who was now letting out the laugh he was just a minute ago, trying not to let out.

"Shut up" Sherlock said with a scowl, his face bright red.

John wiped the tears which were streaming down his face "I...didn't...say...anything!" he managed to wheeze out.

Sherlock strode over to John and leaned into his personal space "Is that so?" he asked with a hint of menace in his voice. John swallowed and dropped the bags.

* * *

**Author's note: It's a bit abrupt at the end to make the last word a B XD **


	2. Idiot

**Authors note: John asks Sherlock to be his best man. **

* * *

"You're my best friend"

Sherlock felt the air whoosh out of him at those words. Friend? John considered him to be a friend after all they've been through?

He couldn't wrap his head around it. But at the same time it filled him with warmth.

Turning to John he smiled back at him "you..consider me to be your best friend?"

John's face softened "of course, you idiot, why else would I choose you as my best man? Sherlock, you must know how much you mean to me?"

Sherlock's eyes darkened "you didn't seem very happy to see me when I returned"

"Sherlock, you randomly turned up, alive, out of the blue and expected me to drop everything and run after you! Did you really think it would take me just five minutes to get over you being gone for three years and then have you suddenly appear again?"

Sherlock looked downward "I'm sorry...I'm still puzzled why you accepted me back into your life...I've hurt you so much."

John shook his head "I accepted you back because even though I was angry, I wanted you back. You don't know how many nights I waited for you to return" John gave Sherlock a sad smile.

Sherlock was still refusing to look at John so John pulled him towards him and into a hug. "You are an idiot" He said softly.

Sherlock didn't reply.

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long to write a second fic. I needed the right inspiration and managed to get it from somewhere...**


	3. Star Trek

**Authors note: This chapter is for my friend Meike who got me into Star Trek in the first place and made me ship Spirk XD**

* * *

Sherlock was surprised to find out that John was a fan of Star Trek.

He found out during one of their more lazier Sundays they shared together just quietly watching the Television. Sherlock seemed to love the chat shows the most, he loved yelling out the answers to DNA results and was pleased when he was right, but it got on John's nerves so John turned over the channel onto the Syfy network and was pleased to find the show of his childhood was airing on it.

"Star Trek?" Sherlock asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, I used to watch this show all the time when I was a kid, I used to love Kirk. I wanted to be him" John chucked lightly. Sherlock turned his gaze towards the television "can't say much for the quality can you?" he asked lightly.

"Hey now, this was considered brilliant back in the day! Just because you don't understand something doesn't make it not awesome okay?" John replied softly, his eyes glued to the screen.

Sherlock scoffed at him, it puzzled him why John would enjoy something so old and obviously fake. But as he watched more of it he began to get interested in the character of Mr Spock…..

* * *

They watched three episodes before John decided it was enough and switched the television off.

"Hey! I was getting into that!" Sherlock said angrily. John turned to look at him in surprise "but you said you didn't like it earlier?" he said, "What made you change your mind?" he paused and then a grin crept over his face "you like Mr Spock don't you?" he said teasingly.

Sherlock refused to look at him and John took it as a yes, "you do! Ah I though his sense of logic would appeal to you!" John said with a light chuckle. He walked into the kitchen "tea?" he asked. Sherlock nodded and John turned on the kettle to make tea.

With John out of the room, Sherlock sprinted over to the laptop and hurriedly typed in Star Trek into Google. He soon found a page which told him almost everything about the show and soon delved himself into reading everything he could about it.

* * *

When John came in 10 minutes later with two hot cups of tea, he found Sherlock hunched over the laptop. "What are you doing?" he asked. Sherlock turned to look at him "Spock has a very close relationship with Kirk for someone supposedly without emotions" he replied, his eyes were glued to the laptop screen.

John shook his head and handed over Sherlock a mug "well, many people loved that relationship back in the day. I think it's still popular today as well, thanks to the new movies anyway" he said as he went to sit beside Sherlock.

Sherlock chose that moment to look at him "you wanted to be Kirk when you were younger, yes?" he asked. John nodded "yeah, I used to love the idea of going into space, fighting aliens and generally being badass, I even made myself a Starfleet uniform when I was a kid" John sighed at the memory.

Sherlock looked hopeful then "and now you spend your days fighting crime and being, as you say, badass , you are like Kirk" he said softly.

John laughed at that "ah yes, I see what you mean" he said as he took a sip of tea.

"Which makes me your Spock" Sherlock responded.

John nearly choked on his tea as he looked at Sherlock "sorry?" he asked.

"You're Kirk and I'm Spock" Sherlock said.

John's gaze softened "Yeah I guess we are" he said.

Sherlock then held up two fingers, he looked at John expectantly. John, puzzled, held up two fingers in return and then Sherlock put their finger tips together.

John realized that Sherlock was giving him a Vulcan kiss.

"T'hy'la?" Sherlock said softly, he was smiling. The word meaning _Brother, friend, lover. _

"T'hy'la" John agreed quietly.

* * *

** Authors note: I hope you liked it. Please leave reviews! :D **


	4. Flowers

**Authors note: Yeah, one more chapter from me today, just a quickie about Flower Crowns because everyone seems obsessed with them these days. **

* * *

"What are you wearing?"

Sherlock's surprised comment made John laugh.

"It's a flower crown, Molly made it for me" John explained as he took it down from his head and handed it to Sherlock. Sherlock took it from him and examined it closely "and your wearing it because...?" Sherlock asked.

"I like it I guess" John said as Sherlock handed the crown back to him. Then John had an idea. He got the crown and placed it on top of Sherlock's head. Seeing how ridiculous Sherlock looked with a flower crown on his head, John burst out laughing.

"Very funny" Sherlock said dryly as he took the offending thing off of his head and threw it at John who caught it and placed it back on his own head "well I like it and it's staying" John replied as he patted the crown in place.

Sherlock smiled then and John didn't like the smile at all "What?" John asked hesitantly.

"I dare you to wear that to the next crime scene" Sherlock replied.

"No, no way, I will not wear it" John said.

"You said you liked it, and you wanted to keep it, so wear it at the next crime scene and I'll give you £20" Sherlock said.

"No, I won't be bribed, Sherlock, the answer is no"

"I won't put body parts in the fridge for two weeks"

That made John pause.

* * *

Lestrade gave John a look as John walked up to him at the crime scene "don't ask, I did it for a bet okay?" John said quickly as Lestrade opened his mouth to ask. He quickly shut it as he looked at John's face.

John looked miserable and he had a faint blush on his cheeks, he looked really embarrassed so Lestrade just nodded his understanding and John gave a quick uneasy smile "I'll...I'll just go see if Sherlock wants me" John said hurriedly as he walked away.

Lestrade couldn't help but let out a little giggle as he watched John stalk back to where Sherlock was standing.

John was wearing a overly flowery, flower crown on his head.

* * *

**Authors note:PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Retirement

**Author's note: Just a bit of Retirement!Lock. **

* * *

"How do you feel about bees?"

The question broke John out of his thoughts as he turned to look at Sherlock who was intently studying a bee hive.

"Uh, they're alright I guess" he said slowly as he watched Sherlock walk around the bee hive.

"I plan to own some, someday" Sherlock said softly.

"Okay…what brought this on?" John asked as he walked up to Sherlock, the bees swarmed in lazy circles around them and John really wanted to scratch an itch on his nose but the bee protection suit offered no way of doing so.

"I plan to retire soon, I saw a charming little cottage in Sussex that has room for a couple of bee hives. I was hoping you'd join me" Sherlock replied without looking at John.

John looked at Sherlock closely and saw the fear on Sherlock's face, Sherlock was afraid John would not come with him!

"Of course I'll come, you daft git. Someone has to look after you when you get yourself stung by those bees" John said with a small smile.

Sherlock looked back at John and then gave him a hesitant smile "uh..good. That's um…good. I'm pleased" he said.

John chuckled at the expression on Sherlock's face and clapped a hand on his shoulder "You know I'd follow you anywhere" he said as he walked back to the car.

Sherlock watched him go, as he watched John get into the car he let a wide smile grace his features.

* * *

**Author's note: Please review! :D**


	6. Hiding

**Author's note: So I got through with reading The Adventure of Charles Augustus Milverton and all the hand holding made me squee. So here's a little oneshot based around this part in the short story. Because the idea of our boys doing this just makes me so happy :D **

**"I felt Holmes's hand steal into mine and give me a reassuring shake, as if to say that the situation was within his powers, and that he was easy in his mind."**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

They were hiding behind the curtain.

Their breaths were caught in their throat as they stood behind the curtain, their shoulders brushing.

Milverton was in the room. He shouldn't be, he should have been asleep. But there he was, hurriedly typing on a computer in the study.

The computer which contained emails that would bring down Mycroft's branch of the British Government.

Sherlock had been sent to retrieve them and that's how they found themselves sneaking around Milverton's mansion, trying to get the files onto a memory stick and into Mycroft's hands.

But they had hit a snag in the plan. Sherlock had been sure Milverton would be asleep at this hour, his informant being a pretty blonde who he had wooed to gain information. But it seems he had been wrong and now here they were, hiding behind the curtains.

It wasn't ideal and it was a stupid place to hide but they did not have time to pick another place by the time Sherlock had heard the footsteps and Milverton had entered the room.

They were also pressed uncomfortably close, and John could feel Sherlock's breath ghosting his neck.

John took a risk and took a quick look at the man by pulling back the curtains a touch. He had not seemed to have noticed them yet but he knew that sooner or later they would be discovered. His mind raced with all the possible ways to escape.

He vaguely considered jumping out and throwing Sherlock's coat over the man so that they could make a quick escape but he soon reconsidered the foolishness of such an action.

Sherlock seemed to notice John's internal panic and did the only thing he could think of to calm John down.

He took his hand.

Startled, John looked up at Sherlock, who squeezed his hand gently. It was a small assurance, but John recognised the gesture perfectly. It was almost as if Sherlock was telling him that everything would be okay and that the current situation was fine and that they'd find a way out sooner or later.

John returned the squeeze and then turned again to watch what Milverton was doing. Hoping that soon Milverton would leave the room.

* * *

**Author's note: Please review! :D I would have made this longer but then it wouldn't be a oneshot. Maybe I'll write a case fic surrounding this but idk yet.**


	7. Early morning

**Author's note: This oneshot came from listening to a Johnlock playlist and the title "I love you, Sleepyhead" in one of the songs just made me have the most adorable mental image of Sherlock and John curled around each other so I had to write it XD**

* * *

Early morning sunlight slanted through the window, illuminating the two sleeping figures in the bed in a wash of light golden light.

Sherlock, who was curled around John, blinked at the strong light and groaned before he turned back to bury his head into John's shoulder.

This movement woke John and he shuffled round so that his head was now resting on Sherlock's chest.

"What time is it?" John asked with a yawn.

"9:15 am" Sherlock responded. He wrapped his arms more securely around John. "Go back to sleep" he said softly.

John chuckled against his chest. The vibrations making Sherlock smile. "You'll complain later" said John.

"No I won't" Sherlock replied.

"Yes you will, you will complain about sleeping the day away and I will not hear the end of it" John said. He struggled to sit up but Sherlock had him pinned where he was.

"You are not going anywhere; I want to spend this morning in bed with you" Sherlock replied.

"Sherlock…let me go" John said. He pushed against the other man's chest but it was in vain. Sherlock was stubborn when he wanted something.

"Make me" Sherlock replied in a low growl which sent a thrill through John.

John grinned at Sherlock and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

Sherlock hummed softly and kissed him back. Sherlock had found he rather enjoyed kissing since he met John.

But John broke off the kiss abruptly "no but we do need to get up. What about your plan to visit Molly today?"

"Molly can wait" Sherlock replied as he kissed John again. He didn't want to stop. Not yet.

They kissed lazily for a few more minutes and then Sherlock reluctantly stopped kissing John. He sat up on the pillows and rang a hand through his messy curls. "I suppose we should get up now" he said.

As he moved to get out of bed, John grasped his arm. He turned around in surprise to see John looking at him with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Why the rush? You wanted to spend time with me, let's spend time" John said.

Sherlock smiled and got back into bed. John gave a triumphant smile and kissed him greedily. They kissed for a while before Sherlock decided to move things up a notch and climbed on top of him.

John laughed softly and looked up at Sherlock. Love brimming in his eyes "I love you" he said softly.

This made Sherlock pause and John's face froze; _did he really just say that?_

But then Sherlock gave him a soft smile in return "I love you too, sleepyhead" he said before he leaned down to kiss him again.

* * *

**Author's note: Yes I name dropped the song. Deal with it XD Please review! :D **


	8. Dentist

**Author's note: So here's a quick fic. I am still on hiatus but this short fic popped into my head because I've recently had a tooth removed at the dentist and I had the idea of Sherlock going to the dentist. Also this fic is for Meike because she helped me with my dental phobia because she kept me distracted while I waited to be seen.**

* * *

"You're going, Sherlock"

"No"

"You are. You've hardly eaten in days because of it! You are going to the dentist and that's final!"

Sherlock was sat curled up on the sofa with his back to John. He refused to look at the army doctor and instead looked dead ahead at the back of the sofa. He wouldn't go and that was that.

For the past few days , Sherlock had suffered from a bad toothache, a toothache so bad that it had practically stopped him from eating. It was only when John had noticed Sherlock eating very slowly in Angelo's that he'd had pieced it together.

And this was how they ended up arguing about the dentist.

John pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh "please don't tell me you're afraid of dentists" he said slowly.

Sherlock did not reply.

John rolled his eyes "Sherlock, they won't hurt you! How can you be afraid of them? You're a man of logic for crying out loud!" he said.

Sherlock turned around to look at John "I am not afraid!" he blustered, trying not to show his embarrassment. But John let out a laugh "you are!" he said as he walked over to Sherlock. He regretted this action a minute later when Sherlock's eyes betrayed a hint of hurt and he turned away from him.

"Sherlock…" John said again and tried touching Sherlock's shoulder. The detective tried to pull away from him "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. Look, why don't I go with you? Would that make you feel better?" he asked.

Sherlock turned around again "you won't laugh?" he asked softly and John shook his head "I won't, promise" John said in reply.

"Okay then" Sherlock said as he got off of the couch and walked over to his coat to grab his phone, "I'll make an appointment for this afternoon" he said as he looked up the dentist's phone number.

"That's fine" John said as he walked into the kitchen to make tea.

* * *

Sherlock would not stop fidgeting in the dentist's waiting room. His foot tapped a constant rhythm on the floor and his eyes were firmly fixed on his phone. He refused to look around or listen to the sounds of drilling coming from the dentist's room.

The foot tapping became annoying to John after a while so with a put upon sigh, he took Sherlock's hand away from his phone and held it in his.

This seemed to make Sherlock stop and he turned to look at their linked hands "what are you doing?" Sherlock asked as a faint blush rose on his cheeks.

"Calming you down" John said without looking at him.

John had used this trick in the past. Usually if Sherlock was worried or tired or firing off deductions rudely, John would just take Sherlock's hand in his and it would magically calm the detective down. Sherlock would look at their linked hands and just stop.

It was happening right now as with John's hand in his, Sherlock's foot stopped tapping and he physically relaxed. He placed his phone in his pocket and then leaned his head on John's shoulder. He didn't really care about the stares he was getting. He felt better.

John gave a small laugh and rubbed small circles against Sherlock's palm with his thumb "want me to come into the room with you?" John asked, Sherlock gave a small nod in reply.

Soon enough the dentist was calling Sherlock's name and Sherlock stood up, trailing John behind him by his hand, and entered the dental room.

* * *

Afterward, John was nodding his head as a nurse rattled off instructions for caring for his friend for the next 24 hours. The problem tooth causing Sherlock his discomfort had had to be removed and sedation had been used to do it. So now Sherlock was stood at John's side, a drooling mess.

Coming home in the taxi was fun. Sherlock kept talking about seeing the celling of the taxi moving and kept saying how good of a pillow John was as he snuggled against John's arm like a contented cat.

Getting him out of the taxi was a bit of a task but John managed it and soon had Sherlock in bed, a cup of water with some paracetamol on his table.

John looked at the sleeping detective fondly and closed the door softly behind him.

**Author's note: Sorry if the ending is rushed. Please review! :D**


	9. Spider

**Author's note: I wrote this after I saw Gaytectives on Tumblr post a headcanon that Sherlock is afraid of spiders. So I just had to write it! **

**Also to answer previous questions about my characterization of Sherlock. I guess I do make him a little bit too open with his feelings but I do love the idea of an open Sherlock. So I guess it's done on purpose. I do try to make him more like canon Sherlock but sometimes I just need total fluff from him XD **

* * *

"JOHN!"

The loud shout woke John up from his nap in his chair. Thinking Sherlock was in mortal danger he sprang up from the chair, quickly grabbing his gun, and practically ran into Sherlock's room fearing the worst.

He wasn't prepared to see the consulting detective standing on his bed and wildly pointing at the wall opposite him.

"What's going on Sherlock?" John asked as he looked around the room. Everything looked normal.

"There's a thipder, John!"

"A what?"

"A thipder! A thipder! On the wall!" Sherlock was panicking so much that his lisp (which was normally controlled) was out in full force. John found it undeniably cute.

"A spider you mean?" John asked as he looked at the wall in question.

Sherlock nodded and pointed to a section of the wall "its there, right there, can't you see it?" He asked.

John walked over to the wall, what he saw made him laugh "Sherlock, it's just a baby! Surely you can't be afraid of a little spider!" John shook his head and looked at Sherlock.

Sherlock was still standing up and he was blushing red "Arachnophobia, John. Mycroft thought it would be funny to leave a spider in my bed when I was a kid and it was quite a big one. It gave me a fright. Can't stand the things since" Sherlock bit his lip. He was looking at John.

John , understanding dawning, nodded his head. He quickly grabbed a sheet of paper and a cup from the table and walked over to the tiny spider on the wall. He quickly cupped it under the glass and then walked with it to the window where he gently set it down outside.

After that was done, he walked back over to Sherlock and held out his hand to help him down off of the bed. Sherlock swatted his hand away and jumped down himself, he wouldn't meet John's eyes.

John gave Sherlock a fond smile and stood on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek "Being scared of spiders doesn't make me think less of you, you clot" he said. Sherlock raised his eyebrows in surprise and then gave a smile in return.

"We can't all be fearless of everything" John said as he walked out of the room "Now tea?"

* * *

**Author's note: Please review! **


	10. Of coats and rain

**Author's note: So this will be my last fic for a while because I'm back at college. This came about after a Twitter chat about Johnlock :3 enjoy!**

* * *

It was pouring down.

Well, that was an understatement.

It was raining so hard that the street appeared to be almost underwater. There was also an icy wind which blew the rain harder into people's faces and only the most desperate or insane person would have ventured out in this weather.

Which is how we find Sherlock and John hurrying through the almost empty street, trying to beat the worst of the rain.

It wasn't working of course. They were already soaked to the bone, John worse than Sherlock because Sherlock's long black coat was waterproof, so they were sprinting through the streets trying to get back to 221B.

"Sherlock, Slow down!" John shouted as he tried to catch up with the long legged detective. The rain beating down on him was making it hard to see and he was shivering like mad and he was pretty sure everyone could hear his teeth chattering. He hugged his arms to himself and jogged after Sherlock, hoping the detective would slow down.

Sherlock turned at the sound of his name and with a sigh; he slowed to a stop to wait for John to catch up. The rain had plastered his hair to his forehead and the rain water was starting to seep into his coat collar, making him shiver as the icy cold water made contact with his skin.

"Come on, John. The sooner we get home the sooner we can dry ourselves" Sherlock replied as soon as John had caught up with him.

John glared in reply.

Sherlock looked at John standing there before him. He looked pale and he was shivering quite badly. It made Sherlock's heart clench at the sight (Even though later he wouldn't admit it) so without looking at John, he shrugged out of his coat and put it around John's shoulders.

"Here" Sherlock said swiftly as he placed the coat around John. John could only stand there in shocked silence as he slipped himself into Sherlock's coat. It was very warm and smelled strongly of Sherlock. But it was also quite large on him and he had to bunch up the sleeves of the coat to make them fit. The coat dwarfed John like he was a little Hobbit. But it was warm and comfortable.

John sighed gratefully and looked up at Sherlock, who was now getting rather soaked, "Thanks Sherlock" he said softly.

Sherlock refused to look him in the eyes. "I'm getting wet" he said gruffly and then continued to march down the street, the flat was now only round the corner, and John followed behind him, aware that because of his height, the coat would be trailing on the ground behind him.

* * *

When they got back to the flat, Sherlock flew up the stairs and immediately went into the bathroom, claiming it for himself first. John just rolled his eyes and walked into the living room.

He was aware that the coat was still around his shoulders but John didn't want to take it off. It was so deliciously warm and if he took it off now he'd be cold. But he knew he was being silly so with a sigh he shrugged the coat off of his small frame and placed it gently down on the sofa.

He then went into the kitchen to make some tea.

Sherlock didn't take long in the bathroom. He appeared several minutes later in fresh clothes, towel drying his hair. His eyes quickly looked at the coat lying on the sofa and he went over to it to hang it up properly. He sighed when he noticed the mud stains on the bottom of the coat. It would take ages to get that out!

"Sorry", John's voice behind him startled Sherlock and he jumped, almost knocking the mug of tea John was holding out of his hand.

"God, you startled me!" Sherlock said and John laughed, he handed Sherlock the mug of tea and looked at the coat hanging on the door "Thanks for lending it to me, I'll pay to get that dry cleaned, it's the least I can do" he said.

"It's no problem; I can get it done for free. I'm owed a favour by the local drycleaners" Sherlock said as he sipped his tea.

"Really sweet of you to lend it to me actually" John said teasingly as he made his way towards the bathroom.

"Shut up!" Sherlock called after him, but hid a smile under his mug of tea.

* * *

**Author's note: Please review! :D **


	11. Lazy Sunday

**Author's note: Oh wow, semi back from He-ate-us (hiatus) but not quite. Here's a small ficlet to tell ya'll that I'm not dead but just busy. This may be a little crap because I've wrote this with no sleep and I'm running on coffee so yeah. I've not been well recently. My mouth is all swollen on the side and it's been keeping me up nights and making me genuinely miserable. I was told this morning I have to have a scan and so my friend asked me about my Johnlock headcanons to cheer me up and then I thought of a little fluffy ficlet might help me feel better. So hopefully you'll like it even though it might just be me throwing random words on the keyboard XD **

* * *

Sometimes on really lazy Sundays when they have no cases, Sherlock and John would just lie in bed and just relax in each other's company. John would lie awake tangled with Sherlock and Sherlock would still be asleep because mornings were really not his division. John would look at the sleeping face of the detective and then he would lightly kiss him on the forehead and untangle himself from the man. Sherlock would not even stir.

Then John would hunt around for his clothes, sometimes when he couldn't be bothered to actually get dressed because "what the hell, it's Sunday!" he'd just grab Sherlock's purple shirt and put it on, It was very long on him and ended just before his knees. He would then think absentmindedly that he understood why woman wore their boyfriend's clothes.

He would then make his way downstairs and go into the kitchen on whereupon he'd make some toast and a quick brew of coffee. While he waited for his coffee to brew he'd read the paper and much on his toast.

Sooner or later Sherlock would pad downstairs in his sheet and grumble about making some tea, on which John would sigh and go and make him some. At this point in time, Sherlock would rest his head against John's shoulder and breathe into his neck, John would complain about the ticking sensation and Sherlock would respond by blowing into his neck, making John bark a laugh and turn around so that he could kiss Sherlock lightly on the lips.

When he had made Sherlock his tea, he would go back to drinking his coffee and the two of them would retire to the living room and curl up on the sofa to watch some crap TV.

It became a ritual to them, every Sunday they would do this and they would be truly content.

* * *

**Author's note: Please review? I'd like to know what Insomnia does to my writing XD **


	12. Coffee and snowflakes

**Author's note: This prompt was given to me by a friend on Twitter after she thought I tweeted "gingerbread lattes in Sherlock" instead of "gingerbread lattes and Sherlock" I then had an image of Sherlock drinking this stuff and I thought it would make a good little fic. **

**In another note you really should try this coffee. It's heaven in a cup and it's just so awesome. They come out in Starbucks in November I think.**

* * *

It was the beginning of November. The cool crisp air held a hint of snow and it was freezing cold. John was bundled up in a thick woolly scarf and a nice thick coat. Sherlock was wearing his usual attire but with the added edition of a thicker blue scarf and warm gloves. (John had insisted that he'd wear these or he wasn't going out)

They were at a crime scene, a woman had been murdered, it was not very nice and even John had to look away. Sherlock, however, was not affected and was bounding around the crime scene with a childlike glee. He was firing off deductions at a rapid rate and Lestrade had to hurry to write everything down. Once Lestrade had gotten everything down, Sherlock instructed him to call him with any developments and then took off down the street with John hurrying to catch up.

* * *

The snow was beginning to fall by the time they hit the town centre. Sherlock wanted a new lens for his magnifying glass so that's what prompted the trip to town before they went home.

John followed behind Sherlock, looking up at the sky to watch the snowflakes drift gently down around him. He made sure Sherlock wasn't looking as he attempted to catch a snowflake on his tongue. He caught one and giggled in delight, Sherlock heard the giggle and turned around in puzzlement but John just shrugged, embarrassed, and blew on his hands to get them to warm up, he had left his gloves at home.

Sherlock noticed this and with a sigh he grabbed John's hands and shoved them into his pockets. John blushed and tried to get his hands out but Sherlock shook his head and stopped him "you really should have brought your gloves" he chided John.

"Well if it wasn't for some madman hurrying me out the door, I wouldn't have forgotten my gloves!" John said in reply. But then John saw Sherlock's intense gaze drift away to look at something behind John. He pulled John's hands out of his pockets and walked past him to the store front which had captured his interest.

John followed Sherlock's gaze and found him looking at the display window of the local Starbucks, on the window was a poster proudly displaying the newest coffee in the shop; a gingerbread latte.

Sherlock's eyes had gone wide and he turned to look at John "they have them!" he whispered softly as he turned to open the door. John looked at Sherlock in confusion as Sherlock practically ran into the shop "Sherlock?" he asked hesitantly as he followed him inside.

John found Sherlock already in the queue and John could see that he was hopping from one foot to the other in utter delight. John had never seen Sherlock so happy!

As soon as it was Sherlock's turn, Sherlock ordered two gingerbread lattes with extra whip cream and nutmeg. When his order was done, Sherlock took the two drinks and beckoned John to join him outside. John followed the detective into the icy air and Sherlock gave him the coffee.

"Here, try it" Sherlock said as he took a sip of his own drink. A moan escaped Sherlock's mouth as he drank the coffee and John blushed at the sound and tried to cover his blushing by drinking the sweet smelling coffee offered to him.

And discovered heaven.

The warm rich gingery taste bloomed in his mouth and made him think about cold winter nights by the fire and Christmassy things. He swallowed and licked his lips. It was fantastic.

He turned to look up at Sherlock who was looking at him with an expression of delight on his face "It's good, isn't it?" he asked John "I always buy this stuff, every year without fail" he took another sip of the drink and his eyes closed in bliss.

John nodded his head "it is good" he replied and took another sip. The cream got caught on his upper lip and he tried to swipe it with his tongue, but before he could do that Sherlock leaned down and licked the cream from his lip.

Widening his eyes in shock, John looked at Sherlock who looked shyly back at him as if he too was embarrassed by what he just did, but John just simply laughed and pulled him down for a kiss. It was a lovely warm kiss and Sherlock tasted of that perfect latte.

When they pulled apart they looked at each other happily and Sherlock smiled. The snowflakes whirled around them and John thought privately that Sherlock looked adorable with his dark curls covered in little flakes of snow. He was broken from these thoughts by Sherlock hesitantly asking him

"Dinner?"

John smiled softly in return.

"Starving"

* * *

**Author's note: Like it? Please review! **


	13. Sick

**Author's note: Just a quick one-shot to just update this a bit. My friend gave me a small prompt to do a sick!fic so here ya go. **

* * *

"I'm not sick" Sherlock said indigently. He crossed his arms against his chest and refused to stick the thermometer in his mouth.

John sighed and placed it back down onto the table and glared at Sherlock "for god's sake! You are paler then the sheet you're wrapped in currently and you're sneezing pretty badly. Why don't you just accept you're ill?" he asked in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a migraine coming on.

"Because I am not ill" Sherlock responded. He then scrunched up his face and sneezed. Shaking his head he groaned miserably.

John laughed at him and Sherlock glared. But he looked so miserable that John felt sorry for him so John walked up to Sherlock and pressed a quick kiss to his head. He was alarmed at how hot Sherlock was but Sherlock leaned into the little bit of comfort offered and sighed "okay maybe I am ill" he said softly.

John laughed "you only agree with me now because you think I will kiss you more" Sherlock hummed in agreement and looked into John's eyes. John leaned in softly and Sherlock closed his eyes, but before their lips could meet John managed to get the thermometer into Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock gave a muffled yell in surprised but John kept it there for the required time and then he pulled it out in triumph.

Sherlock glared at him but John laughed "you fell for it!" he said as Sherlock poked his tongue out at him.

"That was childish, John" Sherlock said in reply as he collapsed back onto the pillows.

"And poking your tongue out at me isn't?" John said in reply. John nudged at Sherlock so that Sherlock would move up and let him sit down. Sherlock lifted his legs up and then placed them onto John's lap, sniffing in misery.

"Well, your temperature is not that high thank god, but you do need to rest. We can watch some more Bond if you want?" John asked him.

"Ugh, dull" Sherlock replied. But John just rolled his eyes and turned on the TV by the remote control and went on Netflix. He chose Skyfall and watched as Sherlock's face lit up. Sherlock pretended not to care about Bond but secretly he loved the films, especially Skyfall.

As the titles rolled, John soothed his hand up and down Sherlock's leg and Sherlock sighed in content. Maybe being sick wasn't so bad after all…..

* * *

**Author's note: What do you think? Please review? :D **


End file.
